Fate
by Xavirne
Summary: Just a cutesy, short story about an Original Character spending some time with a loved one. I'm really trying not to spoil things here soooo yeah. Keeping this vague and short!
1. Chapter 1

His eyes drifted ever so slightly away from the voice before him. It was the same old, same old. "Get your goddamn physical done or you'll be on probation." And yet, despite going 176 days without a physical, he seemed to still be employed and still getting assigned missions and duties. Funny how threats work when you're short staffed. More specifically, short staffed and have people unwilling to do the _un-fun_ jobs.

"This is the location of the medical examiner's office. Please don't put this off again. No more excuses."

"No promises," his lips turned up into a slight smirk. "But if the rumors are true, and the doctor is a pretty... I might just have to pay her a visit."

_WHACK_.

He snickered. "I kid, I kid." Rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head, his blue orbs skittishly looked away from the woman who addressed him. "I know better than to call another lady pretty in your presence."

Her eyes drilled into him. "You're just an ass."

"At least it's pretty to look at," he said while rubbing his rump. "Some might argue that it's America's Ass, by the way."

"Don't push your luck, _Morrison_. You might have a better ass than him, but you're nowhere near as handsome."

"And yet the ladies love me."

"Because you're the cheap date version."

"Cold. Real cold."

They exchanged another round of laughs before heading their separate ways. "Aye, boss." He heard her hum from behind him. "You positive he ain't got any missions this weekend?"

"Pretty sure you're good. Stop being a pussy and just ask him already."

His dirty blonde hair fell into his eyes briefly as he shook his head. Ah how he missed her. She was his first crush. Literally. She crushed him in arm wrestling the day he started boot camp. Ever since, she'd been busting his balls and bossing him around like she was his mother.

Following the well-marked path to the main building, he took a few seconds to correct his collar and push back his hair. "Gotta look good in front of him," he mutter before flashing his identification tag.

"Welcome, Morrison. He's expecting you."

"Oh is he now?" There was a dryness to the way he spoke. "That's a first."

Onward and upward he went, taking the stairs two at a time until he realized he needed to walk all the way to the 17th floor. "Who the fuck asks for an office on the 17th floor," he huffed while his hand gripped the railing. "Also holy hell, you've gotten fat as fuck. Why you so winded? You skipping leg day," he teased himself.

After experiencing stairway hell, he finally landed on the 17th floor. He was greeted by a mirror and winced at his unholy sight.

Sweat dotted his brows. His dark blonde fringe was teased in every direction. The bags under his eyes were darker than usual. His near-blue eyes appeared more gray each day. And his posture? Oi, he didn't even want to talk about it.

Attempting to straighten up, his back cracked as did his knee. "I ain't even that old," he whimpered. But beneath his navy blue uniform were a dozen scars and bruises from his brutal missions. He always volunteered to go to those hell holes. Some say it's because he's a masochist. Others because he wants to spare the children of the misfortunes of poverty and war. Either way, if there was hell on earth, he made sure as shit he was there.

_Knock_. It was a rather weak one so he tried again. _KNOCK KNOCK._

"Enter," an all too familiar voice called out.

Poking in his nose, his eyes looked around the rather large and empty room before landing on the handsome blonde behind the desk. "Well aren't you just so pretty," he cooed.

"Close the door before someone hears you!"

He complied. Sauntering forward, he toss something on the man's desk. "You called it," he tapped on the $20. "It took me way too long to walk up those stairs."

"And yet you refuse to use the elevator. Remind me again, why?"

"Fear of elevators."

"That is the lamest excuse ever."

"I kid you not, I was trapped in one as a kid and I have hated them since. Swear on grandma's grave."

Awkward silence fell between them.

"I-I assume that's why you're here." His blue eyes fell firmly on the shorter male. "Because you want me to come with you?"

"Well, they are _our_ grandparents. And you haven't been able to visit them yet. Soooo yeah. I thought now _might _be a good time, especially since you just wrapped up a mission and have some paperwork to do." He patted the stack of documents to his left. "Or does Jack Morrison avoid paperwork?"

"Ha, no. Unlike my brother, I do what I'm told." He shoved a manila folder in his brother's face. "I see someone avoids physicals."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I, an honest Morrison, would never skirt away from things I don't like. Especially things that involve people telling me I'm fat."

A light jab to the gut followed. "You are getting kind of squishy."

"I'll let it be known that I only had two donuts this morning, thank you very much."

Before either continued their conversation, they walked around to embrace each other with a long overdue hug. Despite some differences, they did look a lot a like. And they had overlapping mannerisms and expressions.

"It's good to see you, Johnny."

"Likewise, Jacky Boy."

After sharing the location of the cemetery and plans for the weekend, Jackson "Johnny" Cooper Morrison, made his exit.

"Quickie question," he popped his head back into Jack's office. "Anyone ever give you a hard time about your name?"

"You mean how our parents decided it was a brilliant idea to name us John Morrison and Jackson Morrison, and neither of us liked using our name so we went with Jack and Johnny."

"Yup, exactly that. Anyone ever comment on that?"

"Honestly, I don't think many people know we're related. They just think we hired another Morrison."

"I mean it is a good name. I think I've met five of us so far. Though I will admit that one of them is a lady and she's meaner than mean!"

Jack snorted. "And what of the other two?"

"Newbie kid with a brown nose. And a janitor."

"Oh," Jack bit his lip.

"And then the fourth one is some high and mighty dude. Real hot stuff. A true hero. An inspiration for us-"

"Get out of my office before I call security," Jack teased. "But seriously, if you want me to go with you this weekend, I need to finish this paperwork."

Once again, they laughed before going their separate ways.

"Anddddd here we go. Round two with the stairs." An audible sigh followed.


	2. Chapter 2

After wasting several hours in the park watching birds and identifying every plant in sight, Coops decided it was time to pay a visit to the clinic. Not that he wanted to but he knew if he wanted to take his famous brother off base, he needed to get that long overdue physical out of the way.

Dropping his record in the designated slot, he sat by his lonesome in the waiting room. There were just two minutes left before the office closed and, if he recalled correctly, he didn't see any signs saying when the last visit was. So, if he were lucky, he skirted having to deal with others. He was starting to run out of comebacks and excuses as to why he and poster boy Jack Morrison looked so alike. And usually telling the truth wasn't the answer (they'd just call him a liar).

"Hey Angie," one of the doctors called over to her. "I'm still with Kent. Mind taking this last one."

"Really? With two minutes before close someone has to show up?" She put her hair back up. "Fine, but you owe me."

Finger dancing across the file, she saw an all too familiar name - JACK MORRISON. Her heart skipped a beat. Perhaps it was a sign. Their last session went surprisingly well, before ending all to abruptly and a bit awkwardly.

Smile on her face, Angela wandered into the waiting room. "Morrison," she quipped with a purr.

At mention of his name, he peeked over the top of the newspaper he was reading before quietly setting the document down. A moment later, he was at her side. "Let's just get this thing over and done with as fast as we can. No offense, but I hate the doctor's office."

Her expression deflated some when she was met with a not-as-familiar face. More so, the voice that came from this man was less smooth. It was a tad gruffer sounding and his words weren't pleasant to hear.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that... Morri-"

"Morrison, yes. Probably saw Jack and stopped reading. The name's Jackson Cooper Morrison," he said while offering her a small smile. "Most people don't believe me when I say it, but yes that's my name. Yes, I'm related to golden boy. No, don't call me Jack. Johnny, JC, or Coops will do just fine."

Not really sure how to respond, Angela just gave him a smile before leading him to the back. "Room 3 please."

Before she followed him in, she exhaled slowing before taking a long inhale in. _It's not who you want but don't treat him any different. Just do your job and move on!_

"So it says here that you avoid your physicals. Why is that?" She skipped straight to the point while moving to get his temperature and oxygen levels.

"Well for starters, you're always pressing something cold against me. And usually, when it's all said and done, you tell me I'm fat or that I've got too many bruises. Or you stab me with these needle things."

She couldn't suppress her chuckle.

"I know, I know. Men are supposed to be tough. But let me be real with you doc, we're babies."

Again, a laugh escaped past her lips.

"Whelp," he looked down at the device. "Does it say I'm alive? Dead? Beyond hopeless?"

"Beyond hopeless," she rattled off without hesitation. "Thankfully, I think I know how to help. I too dislike needless but today you don't need any so that should ease your nerves."

"Nerves? Nerves?! Who said anything about being nervous?" A quaky laugh followed.

"The fact that you're rambling might be a giveaway," she teased.

"Oh if you think this is bad, you should see me drunk."

This time she snorted and he immediately ate it up. She was downright adorable, despite being a doctor.

Embarrassed, Angela quickly moved onto the next part of her examine. "So what brings you all the way out here. I see you're stationed on the West Coast usually."

"Oh, I just came to see if Jacky would come with me this weekend. Ya know, family stuff."

Her brow hiked up. "Seriously though, you're related?"

"Yuuuuuup. I'm five years younger and not a super soldier. Just your average Joe. Er, average Johnny. We didn't grow up together though. I lived with our grandparents on the East Coast. Just saw Jacky on the holidays when we were kids. When we got into our teen years, the old folk moved to Florida so I pretty much stopped seeing him. I thought about writing or visiting when I turned 18 but I thought college was better. Turns out, that shit is expensive and hard so I joined Overwatch instead. Pays well. Decent classes. Horrible places to visit but at least I can say I've been to all seven continents so there's that!"

She just listed and filled out her paperwork as he spoke. Poking and prodding him every now and again.

"Do you drink?"

"Socially."

"Smoke."

"Tried it, nearly died. So no."

"Drugs."

"If I did, I would lie and say no."

"So is that a yes?"

"That's a no ma'am."

"Feeling sick lately?"

"All the time. Sick of work. Sick of the weather. Sick of the wars. But I still get up every morning and go to work."

"Last time you had sex?"

"Well that's getting a bit personal now, doc."

"Chance of being pregnant."

"I want to say 5%."

Angela looked up from her paperwork. "Why 5%?"

"I could be a rare breed of human male that could get pregs. I don't want to rule anything out."

"Are you always a joker?"

"No, I'm more of a Batman."

Promptly, she set the paperwork down. "You know, you're a real pain and nothing like your brother."

"Well that's because he's prim and proper. Me," he cleared his throat and puffed out his chest, "I'm a bad boy."

Her brow quirked.

"I don't know. I just always find it awkward sitting in silence not talking. So I talk. If it's an issue, I can shut up!"

"Nah, you're fine." She resumed her work as, despite being more chatty, it was a nice change. "So," her curiosity got the best of her, "do you and Jack share any similar interests?" The way her cheeks flushed hinted at what she was really asking.

"Unlike Jack, I don't bat for the same team. He can do him, but I'm going to stay over here in my lane trying to find me a pretty little missy. Er, and no. I'm not hitting on you. Unless, you're cool with that then I totally...yeah, no. Now I just sound like an ass."

Angela's brows furrowed; she wasn't quite sure where that came from or what he was even implying. And where he was going with this whole thing.

"Can we scratch this whole topic? Or does that make it even worse? I... I'm sorry. I'm awkward, you're gorgeous." He tugged at his collar. "There, now we can move on and I'll just be on my way."

Her blonde hair fell to the side as she turned her head to the side. Blinking, she cocked a brow at him. "I'm sorry, what?"

"We good here?" Coops looked down at her paperwork; he didn't notice any blanks. "If so, I'll be seeing you. Twas fun while it lasted."

She turned the page over. "We still have the backside left."

"WHAT?! How have we only gotten through the front? You new here?"

Angela felt an odd sensation in her chest, or rather one she thought might be misplaced. Reaching her hand forward, she took his hands into her own.

"You're funny. And it's hard for me to work and fill out your paperwork when I want to listen to everything you have to say. You're right. It gets lonely and boring doing this. So," she chewed her lip, "it's nice to have a chance of pace."

"Did you just propose to me," he eyed her.

A scornful glare followed.

"I kid, I kid. But glad I could spice things up. I'm hoping I'll be able to shake things up this weekend for Jacky. He's been so stiff lately. Work, work, work. No time for family."

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you hoping to do?"

"It's the 10 year anniversary of my grandparent's death. I, uh, I wanted to know if he'd go with me. I mentioned it earlier, but men are babies so I wanted some company. Figured since Jack hasn't visited yet that it might be a nice change of pace. Maybe get him back to his roots. Y'know?"

She checked off the last box on his paperwork. "I think that sounds sweet. He shouldn't be too busy this weekend either, not with all that paperwork he has." Her blue eyes bore into Coops. "Your bad habits better not have rubbed off on him."

"No promises!"

"I need you to sign here," she passed him a pen.

"And what exactly am I signing up for?"

"Just says that you've seen me and I've seen you."

"_Oh really_," his wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "I think we're moving a little fast, don't you doc?"

"_Angela_," she finally corrected him.

"You're joking, right?"

"Why would I joke about my name?"

"It's just ironic, that's all." He scribbled his name on the line before returning the pen.

"So, and I'm sure I'm going to regret asking this, what would your ideal first date be." If he was remotely like Jack, this was going to be her best chance at finding out how to woo the guy she liked.

"Well Jack's is probably hiking or camping. Mine would be getting a sandwich and talking about everything we like, what things we're working on, what we're hoping to accomplish in the future."

"That sounds more like a meeting than a date."

"Well yeah, you can't expect to woo a woman on the first date. Gotta get to know her first. See if she's even someone you can spend hours on end talking to about random stuff." He was met with a strange look. "I know, weird but that's me."

Hopping off the table, he extended his hand. "Well, thanks for making this suck less than usual. Still hated it and I won't be back. But thanks nonetheless."

"No problem. And," she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I hope you and Jack connect this weekend. Sounds like you both could use some time together."

"Thanks, _Angel_-a." He winked before making his exit.

Once he was gone, Angela turned to her coworker. "He's a handful."

"He's cute. And I saw you getting flustered in there."

She rolled her eyes. "Not going to happen."

"I'm just saying, if Jack doesn't work out, he looks like a pretty good second."

"Oh, if only you knew." She opted to keep the younger brother part to herself. No need to spread drama when drama wasn't needed. "Well, I'm off. I hope he hasn't left yet. I really want to walk with him to the bus stop again."

"I'll be rooting for you, Angie!"


End file.
